Flapjacks
by rooby1321
Summary: This is a Bella/Emmett fic. Bella Swan is a junior in college and works part time at the local pancake house Flapjacks. This is where she catches the eye of frat guy Emmett McCarty. Suck at summary. Please and review. Bumps and humps to come in this one!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fic! Please be patient with me. My summery probably sucks but hopefully the story makes up for it!

S.M. owns these characters…but I live vicariously through them!

Flapjacks  
>**Chapter 1:**<p>

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to go by Bella. I recently started my junior year of college with my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice and I grew up together in Forks, WA. We decided when we were kids that we would go to the same college. Once we were both accepted to UW we so excited and couldn't wait to start.

Our freshman year we weren't able to room together but we were on the same floor just a few doors down from each other. Alice was fortunate enough to get Rosalie as her roommate; I on the other hand got stuck with Lauren. We didn't click as well as Alice and Rose...actually we didn't click at all. Needless to say I spent most of my time in Alice and Rosalie's room. Since then we have been inseparable. This year we managed to get an apartment for just the three of us. Alice and Rose were pretty well off financially. I on the other hand, was a little less fortunate. Not to terrible but I still had to work a part time job so I'd have spending money. I had student loans to cover tuition and housing but that was it.

And today was one of the days I was working at my job as a waitress at the local pancake house called Flapjacks. It was Sunday morning and super busy even at 11. We were full of mostly college students. Some were just coming from church; others were still up from the night before and my favorite, the hung-over students! They were funny and half the time ordered half the menu and left pretty decent tips which in turn made it so I only had to work a couple of shifts a week.

This Sunday wasn't much different than other Sundays. I got the occasional older couple that was sweet and caring and I got the drunken assholes that just wanted to hit on me and then stiff on the tip when I wouldn't reciprocate their advances. Ugh! Assholes! But the one difference this morning was the group of hung-over frat guys I had in one of my booths. There were eight of them. One of them was truly not doing well today. He was loud and obnoxious and quite possibly still drunk. He was trying to get a little handsy with me. I politely warned the group to keep their hands to themselves and control their friend. They nodded and agreed to keep a handle on him. At least that's what one of the guys told me with a dimpled smile. He was obviously the babysitter for the night/day. And he was huge! I mean easily six and a half feet tall or taller with muscles all over! I tried not to pay to much attention to him but I couldn't help myself...his tropical ocean blue-green eyes and that smile with the biggest dimples I've ever seen just pulled me in. So I kept stealing glances at him throughout their meal. Once they were finishing up I gave them their check and figured that was it. (I'd just secretly fantasize about him in the privacy of my bedroom.) So you can imagine my surprise when I found a phone number written in very elegant writing in the spot that the giant of a man was sitting with the name Emmett scrawled underneath. I took it without thinking of it much and tucked it into my apron.

After my shift was over I went home to shower and get into my comfy clothes for the night so I could finish the last of my homework for the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hopefully you all liked the first chapter. I don't know how quickly I will be able to get chapters out but I will try to keep it frequent. Please enjoy and let me know what your thoughts are!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are SM's but I wish I could have an Emmett…

**Chapter 2:**  
>The next day was Monday...my least favorite day of the week. I had class starting at 10:30 followed by a break in between classes. During my break I normally grab a quick energy drink at the local coffee shop and relaxed for a few minutes before walking across campus. I lived for my energy drinks! So this Monday I was purchasing my crack in a can when I was pummeled by my sprite of a friend taking me completely of guard!<p>

"Jesus Alice! You just scared the shit out of me! How are you always so damned peppy in the morning?"

"I'm just blessed I guess. Either that or Jasper has some sort of mojo in his..."

I quickly cut her off, "I'm good Alice thank for the visual!'

"What visual? I didn't even get to tell you his mojo is in his mouth. That man can do wonders to me and my lady bits!" Alice giggled.

"Ugh thanks again!"

You see Alice and Jasper have been together since they met the middle of Alice's freshman year. And you could say it was love at first sight!

"So what's up Pixie? You don't normally attack me unless you are trying to go for the element of surprise, which usually means shopping trip and you know I don't enjoy shopping. What are you getting me into this time?"

"Well actually my dearest Bella, Jasper's buddies over at the Delta Epsilons are throwing a get to know you shindig this Friday. So we are all going. Jasper has our invite and apparently Rose is dating one of the brothers over there so she already has her invite. And she basically threatened us if we didn't go...so that means we get to go shopping this week for a killer new out it that will hopefully help you get your frigid ass laid!"

"Oh please! I'm not that much of a prude! I get plenty of numbers. Sorry I don't put out on the first date! What's the theme of this party anyways?"

"Well you know it's your typical frat party...so its pimps and hoes. I figure Jasper can be our pimp and we can be his hoes! It'll work out perfectly!" Alice giggled. "So shopping after class today?"

Ugh I loathed shopping! And almost more than shopping was Alice dressing me and primping me in heels that almost always ended in disaster. I'm sure this event would be no different.

"Fine but I have a limited amount of time. I have to work tonight from six until nine. Then I have to study for a quiz I have on Wednesday."

Alice was giddy and jumping up and down. This was going to be a nightmare! But I guess that's just what you do for friends.

I made it through my other class and as soon as I walked out the doors there was Alice dragging me off to the mall. She pulled me along to way too many stores. , stores that I really didn't care to go into. First stop was Victoria's Secret. She didn't think any of the outfits were hoe-ish enough. REALLY? Next was Spencer's where she tried to get me to buy a fishnet bodysuit. Ugh this party was going to be something! I refused the bodysuit...there was no way in hell I'd be wearing that. After that we were off to Fredrick's of Hollywood where she put me in a number of ass showing skirts and tiny "tops". They were more like barely there bras to me. And then she found our outfits.

"Oh my God, Bella it's perfect! Not to reveling yet still oober sexy! You have to get it! If you don't I will find something way worse for you to wear!"

"Ugh, fine! At least it mostly covers my booty! You think the pink or navy blue?"

"Navy blue all the way!" She replied.

The outfit was hot. I couldn't deny her that! It had black lace that went down and across the front of my cleavage and across my stomach and down over my hips that just barely showed my skin underneath it. The rest of it was a solid navy blue with a matching lace style on the back. It was snug in all the right places! I have a decent chest, but in this get up my tatas would be nicely on display. Almost like putting them on a platter for sampling! The bottom was perfect too! It went just below my butt cheeks and was tight around my upper thigh with a small edging of black lace trimming the bottom of the "dress". All in all I would do my best to rock this outfit.

Alice's dress was amazing on her. It reminded me of a tight wrap dress that had peepholes throughout it. The wrap part of it was in teal and the peepholes were like a black mesh material. The dress was shorter than mine. But Alice had the confidence to pull it off. It had just enough surprise to it to lore you in. Jasper wasn't going to make it through the night.

"Alright lovely lady, we have to head back so I can get ready for work."

"What? But we still need to find shoes! And don't even try to say you can wear your chucks or ballet flats! This is a pimps and hoes party! Not the Nutcracker! I tell you what...you agree to let me pick out some shoes for you that are appropriate for Friday night and I'll agree to take it easy on the height of them. Deal? Alice asked.

"Fine you win! But just remember how klutzy I am. Take some pity on me, please?" I was practically begging her. And with that we headed home.

I quickly showered, got dressed, did my hair and make up and headed into work. Mondays are usually slow and today was no different. I had a steady flow to help the time go by faster. I was going to my next table and introduced myself.

"Good evening, my name is Bella and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something..." I faltered because sitting at my table again were a few of the frat guys from Sunday mornings breakfast. And amount them was the muscle man and his dimples. "To drink?" I said once I composed myself again.

"Yeah can we get a Pepsi, two waters, and an ice tea please?" Even his voice was intoxicating!

"Sure give me a minute and I'll bring it right out and take your order." I was blushing and almost tripped getting back to the drink station. Angela, one of my coworkers, noticed and started picking on me.

"So the frat boys got you all flustered, huh?"

"No, not all of them just the mammoth of a man over there! His voice is hypnotizing along with his smile. Ugh. He was in here yesterday too! Oh well, guess I'll just try to keep the pink from my cheeks and do my job. Not like he'd be into a girl like me."

"Please Bella, you're hot! Enjoy the attention." Angela said as she walked away to her tables.

"Here you all go." I passed out the drinks and my fingers just barely graced his. I swear I felt a shock or something. I know sounds so corny but it was true! I looked up quickly and smiled at him the tucking my hair behind my ears. "So have you guys decided on what you're going to order?"

After I put their order in, I went about checking on my other tables. I went to get their food and brought it out to them. "Can I get anything else for you guys right now?"

The guy from Sunday that tried grabbing my ass piped up, "Well first off I'd like to apologize for way I acted on Sunday. I was still in a little bit of a rough shape when I got here. So, can I make it up to you by taking you out for dinner some time?"

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. "Thanks…. what did you say your name was?" I asked him.

"James, James Camdon"

"Well James, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. I'm pretty swamped with school and work at the moment." I stated while I glancing in Emmett's direction only to see him frowning and staring at me. It gave me chills.

"Well I'm sorry I won't get the pleasure of your company. I guess I will just have to continue to bring my frat brothers down here so I can get a few minutes of your company." He gave me an award winning, panty dropping smile. Or it would've been had I been even slightly interested in him. I left them to finish their meal and continued to do my cleaning duties for the night and check on my other tables.

When I went to bring them their check two of them had left. And one of them was Emmett. I was a little disappointed. I was hoping to get more flirting in and a few more smiles. Oh well, I guess that's life. I gave the check to James and told him and his copper haired friend to have a good night.

Once I was home I was again accosted by my roommate Alice but this time she had Rose in tow. Alice had picked out my shoes for Friday night. Oh boy, this should be interesting!

Alice pulled out a little box from behind her. As she opened the top I started to squeal. These shoes were amazing!

"Oh my god! Alice these are amaze-balls! Just enough heel to make my legs super sexy and like they go on for miles!" I was jumping up and down!

"I knew you'd love them. I know they are probably a little higher than you are comfortable with but I couldn't pass them up!" Alice cheerfully explained.

These shoes were black lace stilettos! And I was dying to try them on! As I went to grab them I heard the little pixie pipe in. "Be sure you put the entire ensemble on. Our dear Rose wants to approve our outfits before Friday night!"

I almost cringed. I slumped down and walked back to my room. I carefully put the "dress" on and then the shoes. As I wobbled out of my room I realized the shoes might take some practice, but they weren't impossible for me. As I rounded the corner Alice was standing there in her get up and Rose was in hers. My dear Rosalie was standing there in her outfit of choice. She was going as the Pimp. She was decked out in black and white pin stripe suit. Only the "jacket" only had two buttons that held the top closed. It floated down to the floor. And the pants were actually booty shorts that barely covered her ass. The boots she was wearing screamed fuck me. Her date was going to be following her around like a lost puppy! Shit I was ready to follow her around and offer her my earnings! She could be my pimp ANY day in that outfit! I was drooling!

"Nice tits Bella! So Alice is trying to "pimp" you out Friday huh? I don't think it will be hard in that dress, unless of course you are talking about all the dicks that will be hard from looking at you!"

I was stunned. I knew I was beet red. And I didn't care. "Yes our dear Alice gave me little choice! She said you threatened her if we didn't go this week. Can I say I am not exactly thrilled but the idea is growing on me. I mean I haven't been out in a while. Couldn't hurt to let loose!" I shrugged. "So tell us sweet Rose, who is this date that you have for the party? I hear he's brother at the house the party is at"

It was Rose's turn to get giddy. "His name is Edward. He's wealthy, and charming, and a real gentleman. I can't wait to introduce you guys! He said he's excited to meet you guys, too! He was asking if I had any cute single friends, he's trying to get one of the frat guys out of a slump or something. I told him I had a gorgeous friend that I would bring along!"

"So now it's your turn to pimp me out I see!" I giggled. "I guess I can take one for the team! But I'm not sleeping with him!" I threw that out there for all to know!

This was going to be an interesting party!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Holy WOW! I can't believe how many alerts and favorites I've gotten! I knew there were more ppl out there that want to be tossed around by Mr. Muscles himself Emmett! I drool over him! I just want to say thank you all for reading and enjoying!

It is a holiday weekend and I plan on driving up to my Mom's tomorrow. SOOO that may delay the next chapter. I don't have a schedule for when I'm adding chapters. So just bare with me!

AND as per usual S. Myers owns all….i just want to play with Emmett!

**Chapter 3:**

The rest of the week went by mostly uneventfully. I had school Tuesday thru Friday and a shift at Flapjacks on Thursday. Ah…good ole Thirsty Thursdays! Flapjacks was one of the few places that was open 24 hrs around campus, so you can imagine how rowdy it can get after a night of college drinkers. Thursdays I worked until twelve to make more tips off the drunkards. This Thursday James was there in my section with the same copper haired guy from Monday. They were both perfectly polite. James tried flirting with me and I took it in stride. His friend, who I found out was named Edward, seemed to notice I wasn't really feeling James to much. Edward helped to thwart James off and steer him in other directions. After awhile I just wanted James to leave. He started to annoy me and honestly he gave me the creeps.

"Listen, it was great seeing you guys again but my shift is just about up. Is there anything else I can get you?" I tried to sound upbeat and polite but I don't know how successful I was.

"I think we're all set here, Miss Bella. Thank you for your fine and I do mean fine, service." James replied wiggling his eyebrows. "Is there anyway we may escort you back to your place?"

Ugh! What a douche bag! "Thanks but my car is around back. So I guess I'll see you guys later. Have a good night and try to stay out of trouble." And with that I left the check with them. I figured I'd just let the hostess' know I'd get my tip the next time I was there. I was so warn out and just ready for bed.

The next day was Friday. I was under direct orders to march my cute little ass home right after school. God I felt like I was in middle school again with my mom telling me to come straight home and no talking to strangers. Alice said she had strict schedule to stick to so that we would be "fashionably late". Time for me to suck it up and face the music so to speak.

As soon as I walked in the door I was attacked by Alice. She pushed me into the shower, practically stripping me as I went. I had exactly ten minutes to shave, shampoo and rinse. And I knew when my ten minutes were up! My little Tasmanian devil came pounding on the door to get out so she could start my hair. There was no way I was going to argue with her. When she has a reason to torture me with primping and plucking I just suck it up and take it, Alice is just scary when you try and tell her no when it comes to her "creations". Rose was already dressed and her hair was done. She was just finishing up her makeup. She had to be to the frat house on time since she was the date of one of the Delts. Once I finally ventured out of the safety of the bathroom I noticed that Alice had her hair in about fifty rollers. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Watch it Bella! I am doing your hair AND makeup for this party. You don't want to upset me before I even start working on you!" I couldn't believe it…she was threatening me!

"Oh Alice, love, you wouldn't think of making me look bad. Because your name is attached to this face and body! Now if you would just relax a little bit you would have found out that I think you look super cute with those in your hair! I can't wait to see how it looks once you're done! You are amazing at all this stuff." I waved my hands over her and myself. "Plus you always manage to make me look and feel like a star! I'm not unattractive by any means. But I don't really think there is much to me. I have boring brown hair that falls just below the middle of my back and nothing special brown eyes. I am about average in height right around five and half feet. One of the few things I do have going for me is my curves. As I said before I have a decent rack and I feel like I have a nice ass. When I was younger I used to HATE my booty, but I soon realized the boys didn't seem to mind my apple shaped bottom. And I guess I grew into it more over time learned how to flatter my curvaceous body.

"Oh Bella Boo! You are amazing and beautiful! I just help to accentuate all your goodies! Now sit down and let me have my fun!" I knew I was in for it then! She wouldn't let me look in the mirror to see what she was doing with hair. And I had no clue on the makeup part either. She was always so dramatic with these things, but she knew me pretty well to know what I was comfortable with and knew how to tie in my style into the theme of tonight. Once she finally let me see I was stunned and almost couldn't talk.

"Alice! I look…I look like a high class hooker! You're the best! What would I do with out you?" She managed to do a light smokey eye on me with perfect wing tipped eyeliner. My lips were a soft natural sparkly looking pink shade. I would have kissed her if I wasn't afraid of messing up my lipstick. At this point I couldn't wait to put my heels on and strut into the frat house.

As I was waiting for Alice to finish getting herself ready I decided to pregame a little bit before the party. I was always shy and a little timid when I first met people. And I always felt out of my comfort zone at parties so I was hoping my pregame would help me loosen up a bit. I started with a few jager bombs and before I knew it I was taking straight shots of vodka. Apparently my dear friend Alice wasn't as close to being ready as I had thought when I started my solo fun and I was soon stumbling when Jasper came to the door.

"Well good evenin' darlin'! You look fine as hell! If I wasn't with the pixie upstairs I'd stay here all night with you! And I see you started without us! Whoa, and by the smell of it you're ready to go. Is my Alice ready yet?" Ah Jasper. Always the southern gentleman. He just this aura about him that just put people at ease!

"Sorry, I was only plannin' on having a few. Guess I should've known Alice would be taking awhile. Oh and I've seen what she's wearing tonight….you're gonna look like the biggest pimp there walking in with us fine fucking ladies of the night on your arms! You aren't looking to bad either. I'd happily give you my earnings if you were my pimp!" Jasper had on black dress slacks with a short sleeve button up shirt on along with a black tie and back vest. He looked extremely fuckable! And of course he had his pimp stick and bedazzled goblet in hand!

"Alice dressed you didn't she?" I asked.

"Well of course I did! I couldn't let him pick out his clothes and have him look like a cheap 70's disco porn star or something! We are high class. Now, please pour me and Jasper a jager bomb. We need to make it look like we tried to keep up with you!" She looked unstoppable! She had her hair in loose ringlet curls and had deep smokey eyes with the most plump and luscious lips. She was practically making us drool over her! As always, Alice knew when we're talking about her. She has a sixth sense or some shit! I honestly found it creepy sometimes.

"Oh and Bella, you may want to bring a bottle of water with you. I know how well you hold your liquor and I don't think Jazz would like you puking all over his car! Plus, I just have a sneaky suspicion you are gonna wanna be somewhat coherent when we get over to the Delts house!" See what I mean? Just creepy!

But of course I took her advice. I don't gamble against her and her all mighty visions! So I grabbed my bottle of water and headed for the door.

It only took us about ten minutes to get over to the Delta Epsilons house. When we pulled up it was about eight fifteen and the party was already raging! Surprisingly I did pretty well in my heels. I thought for sure with as much as I'd had to drink I would've been in an air cast before we even made it to the door. But the alcohol seemed to make me more balanced. When we walked in, all you could see were barely covered tits and ass everywhere! And Jasper was lucky to have Alice dress him. He was one of the better looking pimps at the party. And there was no shortage of hoes in the house either! Man we are so fortunate to have Alice as our personal fashion adviser!

Some of the girls looked like they were used and dried up hookers off the street. I mean really it was only half past eight and these girls were falling down drunk! Their makeup was smeared and running down their faces and their hair was a jacked up! Fashionably late was definitely the way to go from now on! There were quite a few of hotties at the party too. This was just what I needed for my self esteem boost. Ugh…this should be a fun night!

Shortly after taking in our surroundings we found Rose. And she still looked fuck hot! Even Jazz's jaw dropped for a second. As she came running over to us all you could focus on were her boobs. I really thought she was going to have a wardrobe malfunction.

"Hey you guys finally made it! Damn Jasper, you look hot! Think Alice will share later?" Rose was saying to Jasper in good fun!

"Aww Rose Bud, you know the way to a man's heart…offer up a threesome with his super hot girlfriend and her gorgeous roommate! But I'm sorry to say, my body is a one woman body. Alice is more than enough for me. Thanks for the offer though!"

"Well a girl can dream. Anywho let me introduce you to my date. He's around here somewhere." Rose looked around until she spotted him and started to wave him down. I was dumbfounded. Her Edward was the same Edward from Flapjacks. The only thing I could think was that the creeper James was around here too. And I was not dressed to be around him!

"Alice, Jasper, Bella, this is Edward. Edward these are my roommates and Alice's boyfriend." Rose made the introductions and all I could was stare at him. Snap out of it woman!

"Nice to meet you all. And Bella it's nice to finally be properly introduced to you! And apparently that is not your work uniform! You all look fucking perfect! I wish some of the assholes put as much effort into their pimps and hoes get ups as you guys did. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone." Edward seemed pretty buzzed but in good spirits.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and that's when I saw him. Dear lord it didn't even cross my mind that HE would be here. Just across the room stood Emmett. And my god did I want him to control me! He was dressed to the nines! Pin striped pants, dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearm, suspenders and a bowler looking hat. I needed air and fast!

I ran to the back door and rushed outside. These guys had the full set up here. There was a full bar set up out back along with three kegs. I needed something quick so I just grabbed a red solo cup and filled it with whatever was in the first keg I came across and downed it. I did that one more time and the last time I filled it, I felt better. I don't know why I just freaked out. It's not even like he saw me or would recognize me. Plus he seemed pretty zoned in on the hoe he was talking to. What the hell was wrong with me? I had no claim over him. Stupid fucking hormones!

As I turned to head back inside I ran right into a fairly sizeable body. For a second I panicked and thought it might be Emmett. I would've been better off if it were. There in front of me was James. God can this night get much worse?

"Well hello there gorgeous! May I say I am extremely pleased and surprised to see you here!" James was now holding my arm and caressing my lower back. A shiver ran up my spine even though it was still fairly warm out. I wanted to run but I couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Who the hell are you and why the FUCK are you holding Bella?" Ah saved by my pixie!

"I'm James and I suggest you watch what you say when you're in MY house. Bella and I were just talking. I was about to ask her if she wanted a tour of the house before you rudely interrupted!" James snapped back. Oh James, you are an idiot, I couldn't help think to myself.

"Um, thanks James, but I'm all set. I'd just like to have a fun night without to much drama. How about I agree to that dinner that you offered me the other day?" I was trying to just get away from him.

"I can handle that as long as I get a dance with you in that jaw dropping outfit tonight. And your phone number so I can call you and set up our date." Ugh he was too quick. Aren't you supposed to get a slower thought process when you drank?

After I gave him my number, he walked me in to the house. I felt like I was on display. Where was my pimp? Jasper was supposed to be getting the credit for me tonight. I was cringing on the inside.

As he walked me to the make shift dance floor he grabbed my hips and pulled my ass up against his crotch and I could feel his hard on. I think I threw up in mouth a little bit. "God Bella you look sexy in that outfit. I bet it would look even better on my floor!" That got an eye roll out of me…luckily I was facing away from him. "So what do you say, you ready for that tour now?"

"Um thanks James but I'm all set. Thanks for the dance. And I guess I'll hear from you soon?" I hoped he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. And just as I was about to turn away he kissed me. It wasn't soft and sweet…it was rough and sloppy and wet. I was shocked. It took me a second to realize what the fuck was happening. I pushed him off of me and apologized. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression James, but I'm not really into you like that. Have a good night." And I backed away from him and started looking for my friends.

I made my way around the house and didn't have much luck with finding Alice and Rose. I was starting to get pissed off and mildly nervous. As I was walking out of the kitchen into the living room I spotted Rosalie and Edward. They waved and smiled at me so I hurried over to them.

"I'm so glad I found you guys," I whined, "I almost thought you guys had left me here! And with that James douche bag walking around I don't want to be alone!"

"James is still giving you a hard time, huh? I tired to let him know that you weren't interested and one of our other brothers was into you. You didn't call him did you?" Edward asked.

"Didn't call who? What have you not been telling me and Alice? Oh wait until she finds out you're holding out information!" She was going to drill me until I spilled. "Edward, who has the hots for our dear and precious Bella?"

"Well you remember Emmett right? He couldn't stop eye fucking here at the restaurant on Sunday. So I left a note with Emmett's name and number on it. Apparently she isn't into him." Of course he'd throw me under the bus.

"EMMETT? Oh he's pretty yummy. Why the fuck didn't you call him or text him? Or just take him to the bathroom broom closet. If it were me I would have jumped his fucking bones after 10 mins." Of course Rose looks like a southern belle but she is really more like a sailor with that mouth!

"He obviously just wanted to look at the goods because HE wasn't the one leaving the number. And by the way Edward…your handwriting looks like a chick wrote it. That was pretty script that my great aunt Mable's birthday cards!" I shot back at the two of them.

"Well he was interested in you. That's why he couldn't take his eyes off you. Even in your work uniform you have a rocking body. And in just ten minutes you'd be riding his pole? Really Rosalie, I had to wait a fucking week! It was worth it but still. I'd throw you around and fuck you up against my door! All you have to do is ask, Baby!" And with that I was sulking again.

"Whatever Eddie boy," he cringed at that…I'll have to keep that bit of information for the future, "if he was that interested they why did he leave the other night before anyone else? Or even leave his number himself? I don't have time to play games with boys." I stated before turning around and running dead into a massive muscle wall. Ah FUCK ME! This is all I needed to finish off my night!

So quick end note: My husband said I'm rushing things to much. Thoughts and opinions? I am really enjoying writing this story. At this point I don't know how long it is going to be. I personally love the long stories but since this is my first I can't say how it will turn out. Thank you again for reading! Please review, I now understand why all the authors I read ask for reviews. It gives you a warm fuzzy feeling when you get that email saying STORY ADDED TO ALERT/STORY ADDED TO FAVORITES/and STORY REVIEW. And I want the good and the bad on what you all think! Thanks again! And Happy Easter!


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY UPDATE: **Just wanted to start off by saying again **THANK YOU** to everyone for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. They make me smile a bunch and feel like I'm doing something somewhat right! LOL. And I also want everyone to know that my mom has been up my butt. I told her what I am doing and started reading my story. So while up there she was hounding me to finish this chapter! I tried to explain I wanted quality not quickness….who likes it quick when it sucks? Exactly! So I hope you all enjoy and aren't too mad that it took so long! Love you all! **And I love you Mumma!**

Last thing before you get started. I need a beta or grammar freak. Anyone know of one? Don't forget to check out my profile and check out my tumblr I need to add more to it! :-*

Disclaimer: S. Myers owns the wonderful world of Twilight…I just like tweaking it and share my fantasies!

**Chapter 4**

Oh dear fucking lord! Because I wasn't prepared for the sudden jolt, my nearly full red solo cup spilled all down the front of me AND Emmett. From the look on his face he was pissed! I just wanted to disappear at that moment! But because of the death traps on my feet and my lack of coordination I was not going to be making a quick get away unless it was by ambulance. The even shittier part of this whole mess, he heard the conversation…I just don't know how much he heard.

"Emmett, this here is Bella. She is the one that works over at Flapjacks. Rosalie and Bella are roommates with Jasper's girlfriend, Alice. You remember her right?" Edward was smirking as he spoke. I wanted to knee him in the junk just so he could see me smirk at him!

"Do you have a problem? Why don't you take a fucking picture? It will last longer!"I snapped at him. I don't know where my boost of attitude came from but I think I was going to regret it.

"Apparently I just like playing fucking games and have no balls. So no I don't have a problem, not any more anyways!" He shot back at me.

At this point I was mentally dope slapping myself and inserting my foot. So what did I do next? Well all my gusto that I just had vanished in less than a second and I couldn't stand there any longer so I pushed my way past him and disappeared outside to the cool darkness. I just wanted to think for a minute without any interruptions of any kind. I was not going to let him see me flustered. What the hell was my problem? I know I never really talked to him, but from the few interactions, tonight excluded, he seemed like a decent guy. Or at least a guy I wouldn't mind getting to know. I decided I needed to grow my own pair of testes and try and correct what I had just royally fucked up.

So I headed back inside the frat house and started to look around for either Emmett or my friends. Well, I found Emmett but he was otherwise occupied…by some big boobed bitch! He had her pressed against a wall, with her leg hiked up over his hip and it looked like she was trying to swallow his face. That's it! I was SO over tonight. I found Alice and Jasper and told them I was ready to go.

"Listen if you guys are having fun, great, but the party has left a sour taste with me. I'm ready to go. I'll just grab a cab and head back to our place. I'm drenched in cheap, stale smelling beer and plenty of people here have a better idea of what my goodies might look like. So I'll see you two at home. I'm pretty sure Rose is going to crash here."

"Aw Bella, you do smell pretty foul! I've had my fill of frat fun for tonight. Jazz, baby, are you alright with heading out now?" Alice turned to face him and gave him her best angelic face. She could've asked for a diamond tennis bracelet at that point and he would've said yes without thinking.

"Of course darlin', I'm ready whenever you are. Let's just find Rose and let her know we're leaving." He pulled us to him and we headed out in search of our Rose Bud.

Once we found Rose, she knew I wasn't going to last much longer after the chat I had with Emmett. She gave us a hug and told us she'd see us tomorrow.

Finally making it home, I took a steaming hot shower to get rid of the beer smell and to try and disinfect myself of whatever James might be carrying. Now clean and slightly more relaxed, I climbed into bed to be left with the recurring conversation with Emmett. It was like some sick and twisted torture for me.

I wish I could've just slept through Saturday or at least have slept in. Instead I got woken up by my phone notifying me that I had three missed calls and about nine text messages by eight thirty. I was not a happy camper. It's not a crazy bizarre idea that people, or more realistically college students, enjoy sleeping in on the weekends! I looked at my phone and noticed the missed calls came in at three in the morning from a number I didn't know. Then I looked at the text messages.

"**Hey beautiful Bella, I hope you don't think I forgot about our date. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. James" ~James**

"**It's me again, I tried calling but you must be sleeping or at least I hope you're sleeping. I was thinking we could do grab dinner and go dancing this week." ~James**

"**Hey Bella Bear! Just checking on you to see how you were doing after that shit show. Call me when you're up or I'll see you at home!" ~Rose**

"**BELLA! Why won't you answer your phone! I just want to hear your voice. Don't make me come over there. Just kidding." ~James**

"**Hey Bella, it's Edward. Rose gave me your number I hope you don't mind. Just wanted to give you a heads up that James is acting a little…intense over you. I'm keeping an eye on him but I just wanted you to know." ~Edward**

For crying out loud, I can't catch a break here. What am I going to do now? I was about to turn off my phone and roll back over when it rang again. I just had to deal with this shit head on.

"_Hello."_

"_Oh good you're ok. I was really starting to get concerned. You didn't answer any of my calls or text messages. Is everything alright?"_

"_Ugh yeah James I was sleeping. That's what I do at night. What was so important that you called me three times and texted me however many times you did?"_

"_Well I just wanted to set up our date for this week. Dinner and dancing. I already have it all set up for Tuesday night." James told me over the phone._

Well, so much for him not remembering in the morning. I am so screwed.

"_Um, that's not going to work for me James. I have stuff planned for Tuesday and I work a couple days this week. How about we meet up tomorrow for lunch?"_ Oh please let something go right for me!

"_You want to do a lunch date…on a Sunday? You've got to be kidding me!" James all but screamed at me. I was getting more than just a little concerned with where this was going._

"_Listen James, I changed my mind. I don't think I'm really interested in going on a date with you. You seem nice, but I just don't think you're really my type. I have to go now. I haven't even gotten out of bed yet." _And with that I hung up on him.

Well there was no way in hell I was going to be able to go back to sleep now. I walked down the hall and stopped by Alice's door. I could hear Jasper snoring away so I just kept walking and headed down stairs. As I rounded the corner to head into the kitchen I saw Alice sitting at the breakfast bar sipping on her coffee while holding up my energy drink for me.

"Oh I could kiss you Alice Brandon! What the shit was up with last night? It was as if anything crappy could happen to me it was all going to happen last night. And it did! And apparently weird and creepy continued even after I fell asleep."

"Why? What happened?" She was looking at me quizzically.

"That creeper James blew up my phone with a few phone calls and who knows how many text messages. Edward sent me a text to basically warn me to check my backseat before I get in my car. To top it all off, James just called me. And I still have a few more have more texts that I haven't even been able to look at yet because of my urgent call from James." I felt like I was rambling.

"Wow, that's some crazy shit. That sucks. But I what I really want to know is what jumped up your skirt that had you running for the door? Could it have anything to do with, oh I don't know, Emmett?" she was glaring at me.

Ah fuck! "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. I just didn't think anything about it. I was so busy with work, school, going shopping for the party and then going to the party. It wasn't that I was purposefully withholding information from you…I was just not even thinking of it myself. I love you!"

"So you're trying to tell me that you haven't thought about Emmett at all? I met him last night. Go ahead and plead your case now. I'm listening." Oh she is good!

"Umm….ok so he may have crossed my mind…"I stated as I looked down at the floor with a slight grin on my face.

"I KNEW IT! Ok now tell me everything!" Alice was squealing, jumping up and down and clapping. This was going to be a very long morning, and there was no getting out of it.

"Well, he and some of the other Delts came in to Flapjacks on Sunday. James was with among them. Emmett was the one that was charged with taking care of everyone. Alice, I couldn't stop staring at him. I caught him a few times watching me. He came in again the next day with Edward, James, and some other kid. That's when James' asked me out the first time. I gave some lame excuse to try and give the hint that I was not interested. He didn't get it…and that wasn't even the worst part, Emmett left after that. I didn't have anything to look at and super douche wouldn't stop looking. What am I going to do?"

"Sounds like someone has it bad for frat boy. Have you talked to him or anything since then?"

"Ok, I think we're done with this conversation." The look on her face told me to think again. "Ok FINE! I was around him last night. It didn't go so well. And then I watched him suck face with some tramp. I'm good. I'm not stupid. I'm not chasing after something that isn't there." I tried to look nonchalant and shrug the whole thing off.

"Hmm. Want to know what I think? Well I don't give a shit if you do or you don't. I think you shouldn't worry about Emmett right now. I think the bigger issue is this James fuck. Let's deal with that first and then I'm sure everything else will fall into place. So what are you doing with the rest of your day?"

"I'm still waking up. Part of me thinks this is just some jacked up nightmare. I don't work until tomorrow. So I guess the real question is what are WE doing with the rest of my day?" I lol'd. ;-)

"Well, I was thinking we could go out with Jazz, Rose, and Edward. Check out that place with the go carts and bumper cars. I figure it would be a good way to have some fun and see what everyone thinks about the James situation. Sound good?"

"I think I can handle that. I'm gonna hit the shower and get ready." I shouted as I ran up the stairs.

About two hours later we were all at the fun facility waiting in line to get our wristbands. Everyone managed to show up and I felt like the fifth wheel. Oh well fuck it. I was going to have fun even if I was by myself. Alice and Rose were not going to let me be alone. The girls ended up teaming up and ganging up on Jasper during the first round of bumper cars and again on the bumper boats against Edward. He was less than pleased but in a joking way. He knew it was all in good fun! We were all laughing and having a good time.

When we all decided we wanted to race on the go carts that's when things got interesting.

"You are all going to go down! I will thwamp you all!" Edward was a bit cocky, and I don't mean in his pants either although Rose has already told us he's a proud man in that department and she's not complaining.

"Oh really Eddie," he cringed and I laughed, "what makes you so sure?"

It was his turn to smile. "Alright Swan, you think you can take me? Let's make a little wager."

"Fine if I win, you have to go to your next house party dressed as a chick!" I thought for sure I had him, except he just grinned. Ah fuck!

"Fine but if I win you have to contact Emmett!"

I slapped my face palmed my face, "Why? Why do you want me to talk to him so badly that you'll risk having to dress like a girl to a house party? And I REALLY don't think he's interested in hearing from me anyways!"

"For one thing, I'm not risking anything, I'm going to win. Secondly, after getting to spend some time with you today and the way you guys react around each other I think you could have some fun with one another. At least get to know each other. And he's into you. You intrigued him last night. So, do we have a deal?" He was holding his hand out to me.

What the fuck, either way I was going to get something I want. But I wasn't going to go easy on him! "Fine, but you better uphold your end if you lose!" and with that I shook his hand.

Alice, Rose and Jasper knew this was some serious shit. And they knew better than to try and interfere. So Edward and I took the front two cars while the others piled into their own cars and we were off! It was pretty close the entire race. I'd pass him and then he'd catch up and pass me! As we were coming around the last corner we all shocked to see who was standing in line waiting for their turn!

Author's Note: Hehehe…this was a hard chapter to write. But I wanted to get something down since it has been a few days. Personally I both like and dislike cliffy's…especially when the next chapter isn't written yet. Sorry but it keeps you wanting to keep reading and whatnot. So please don't hate me!

Now, who wants to know who won, and who wants to know who was in line? Send me a PM with you're thoughts on each? Thanks everyone. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you all aren't too pissed with the way the last chapter ended. And I hope it was a good cliffy. LOL. As always thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Loves and hugs!

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight…I just play with her pretty people and bend them to do the wicked things I want! Enjoy!

****Chapter 5****

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! There stood creeper James and he wasn't alone, Emmett was standing in line with him! Oh this is great. I had to stay focused on the task at hand for now and deal with that shit show after I won the bet! I looked over my shoulder and saw the look of horror on Edward's face. I saw this as my opportunity to win. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Edward to regroup and get back in the game. We were so close at the finish that I couldn't tell who won. We were shouting back and forth over who won as each of was getting out of our respective go-carts.

"I won! Looks like you'll be dressing up as a woman! HA! I can't wait to see that shit!"We were still a bit away from Emmett and James. I was laughing but all I was really doing was putting on a show hoping my nerves wouldn't be noticed. James was REALLY giving me the heebie-jeebies.

"Please! It was easy to see I won by a mile. And it looks like you'll have your opportunity to talk to Emmett now!" He said quietly so not to bring more attention to us!

We were all making our way over to the line when Rose and Alice pulled me off to the side. "Are you ok with going over there? We can just slip around them without even a word." Rose said.

"You know the guys will cover for us. We can just head straight home." Alice added.

I was done with all this crap. "No, I have to deal with this. I have a plan. I just hope he plays along." I was trying to build up my bravado and appear in control.

As we walked over, Alice went to Jasper and Rose went to Edward. I slowly walked over to Emmett. I reached up on my toes and gave him a hug and quick kiss on his cheek. He looked a little shocked but then reached down to hold my hand. I was afraid to look at James but I couldn't help but look when he had his out burst.

"What the fuck is this shit? Are you cheating on me with this asshole?" He shouted.

"James, we are not together. We never were and we never will be! I don't know what more I have to do to get you to realize this!" I was trying to rein in my anger. I was nearly shaking.

James turned to Emmett before he spoke again. "Man, fuck you! You didn't say a word to me the entire ride over here. You knew I was coming here to see Bella! And you call yourself a brother!"

"We didn't want you to find out this way. We wanted to wait until we figured out where this was going between us before we said anything. I'm sorry James, but I think it's time you left. I can't have you upsetting Bella the way you are." Emmett was so smooth and composed. He just fell into character.

"This isn't over. Bella and I WILL be together!" He screamed and then stormed off.

I finally felt more comfortable once he left. I let go of Emmett's hand and started talking to everyone about that catastrophe. "I'm sorry about that you guys. Hopefully he'll leave us alone for a little bit. I didn't want would drag all of you into my mess."

Emmett picked up my hand and held it in his. I know I was blushing at this point and I definitely had warm fuzzy feelings going on. "Just in case James is still around." Emmett said to me.

Alice, Rose and I made our way over to the picnic tables while the guys went to the concession stand to order food. Alice and Rose didn't waste any time on drilling me. "So what is going on with you two? He looks awfully comfortable holding your hand, Ms Bella!" Alice was giggling. "I have a feeling this is going to be the start of something magical." She was being over dramatic as usual! And I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Seriously, I wouldn't mind having him as my knight in shining armor! I bet he's great in bed!" Fucking Rosalie! She had a dirty, dirty mind but mine wasn't far off from hers. Ah shit, now I'm blushing again. Luckily the guys were back with pizza and refreshments. It was just the distraction I needed to change the subject.

"How does it feel to lose to a girl, Ed?"

"Oh no, I won fair and square. Didn't I Jasper?" He gave a pleading look to his friend.

"I can't really say for sure. I was behind both of you and more than a little distracted by James being here. That and Alice kept trying to flash me. Sorry, I don't think I'm the person to ask." Jasper looked a little embarrassed. And we all laughed at him.

"Classy Alice!" I said and we all laughed at the two of them.

"I know how to find out." Alice interjected. "Emmett you had a pretty clear view of the finish line right?" He just nodded his head. "So who won the race?" she asked.

"Well, it was a pretty close finish. But I can honestly say it was Bella. At just the last second she inched in front of Edward. Sorry Bro." He looked confident in his verdict.

"Oh that's complete bullshit! You only picked her because you want to get in her pants!" Edward was a sore loser. And I just laughed!

Emmett looked a little pissed as he spoke to Edward. "Hey watch it Eddie! I don't want to have to kick the shit out of you in front of the ladies. So please be more mindful of your language when around the girls." We all laughed at that comment. Soon enough Emmett would learn that our pretty little mouths would make him blush more than most of the guys in his frat house. We may be cute but we weren't born yesterday!

"So Cullen, do I get to pick out what you're wearing to the next party or are you going to pick?" I was looking at Edward with my own shit eating grin.

This had Emmett and Jasper rolling on the ground laughing. Emmett had no clue of the bet we made. He was laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

"Fuck you Swan! I still got my end of the bet anyways. And I can dress myself! But I'm sure if I need help Rosie here wouldn't mind helping me either. Right?" He had a smile on his face so I knew he wasn't that upset about it. "And some other day, I want a rematch with no surprises!"

"Fine, fine. Now can we please figure out what I'm going to do about James? He's really freaking me out. I keep feeling like he's watching me right now." I looked over my shoulder just in case he was there.

"We're all here to help you Bella Boo! You aren't doing this by yourself." Alice said to me. I loved my friends.

"Well, I have an idea. Since we started the façade of being together, I think we should keep going with it. At least for a little while and then hopefully James will forget about you." Emmett said. And then I thought I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "Although I don't know how he could." But I'm pretty sure I was just hearing things.

"I think that's a great idea!" Alice excitedly added. "So what's the next step to this plan?"

"Well, why don't you all come back to our house now? We can watch a movie or something." Edward offered. We all agreed and headed back to the cars. Since we had more than one car here, the two official couples piled into Jasper's Explorer and Emmett and I climbed into my beat up truck seeing as he drove here with James and had no way back. Now I was going to have to talk to him.

"So where are you from Emmett?" I figured that was a safe enough place to start.

"Well I grew up in Tennessee until I was fourteen and then moved to Washington after that. I've been here ever since. So are we going to do this? If so I think I should get to ask some questions too. That way it will be more believable to people when I can answer questions about you. I think it's only fair!" He was smiling. Oh lord have mercy, there were those damn dimples again!

"Ok. But I have the right to refuse questions." I wasn't ready for some things to be out in the open yet.

"Fair. What's your favorite food?" Of course food was his first question. Look at the size of him, he's huge. I feel bad for his mother's food bill!

"I'd have to say my favorite food is pizza. Mmmm…a good extra cheese with bacon pizza. It doesn't get much better than that!" Oh damn. Now I was hungry for pizza! "What about you? Do you even have a favorite? I bet you aren't a picky eater at all!"

"Are you calling me fat? I'll have you know, I have a thyroid problem!" He was teasing me now. "But you're right. I like just about anything. But my favorites are home cooked meals. I don't get many of them here in the frat house, but I get by." He winked at me. "My turn again. What are you majoring in?"

"That's an easy question, literature. I love the classics. Hopefully some day I can do something with editing or publishing. Then I can read all the books I want! What made you want to join a fraternity?" Things seemed to flow pretty easily between us. I was actually comfortable and not making an idiot out of myself or at least I didn't think I was.

"Well, Edward and I have been friends since we started school. We started out as roommates and we just clicked. After the first semester we got real sick of the dorm life, so we thought about joining. And come on, girls love the frat guys. That helped make up our minds." Emmett was smiling again. I could look at that smile forever and not get tired of seeing it. It was so warm and genuine. SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN! Get your game face back on!

"Oh how nice!" I joked back. "And how did that turn out for you? You don't seem like you have a problem with the opposite sex." Do I really want to go down this dirt road with these questions? Well it's too late now. "I mean, Friday night you seemed pretty cozy with one of the hoes that came to the party."

"You saw that huh? Which one did you see?" I couldn't look at him. My mouth was hanging open while I tried to focus on driving. "Bella, I'm kidding. There was only one." He grabbed my hand and again I got the warm feeling in my belly. "I'm sorry you saw that. I was pissed because chick basically called me a pussy. So my ego was a little bruised and it needed mending. So I found the first willing participant. I'm not saying it was right but I'm telling you the truth." He looked guilty.

"Don't worry. I have no right to say anything. Who am I, right?" I was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. But being in close quarters with him wasn't helping my thought process. "But I do want to say thank you for playing along with this charade. And because you're helping me, how about I make you a home cooked meal sometime this week?" Food! Of course. Hopefully that would help!

"That sounds great, but you don't have to do any of that. I'm happy to help. But if you insist I can not say no! What night were you thinking?"

"Um I work Wednesday, but how about Tuesday? Any requests for dinner?" I was getting excited. (Not in that way you sick fucks!) I wanted to make something he would love.

"Hows about you surprise me. I'm not picky. But I do eat quite a bit!" He laughed. This man was going to be the death of me with the dimples and the laugh!

"I can do that. Say around six thirty?"

"Perfect. I don't want to sound like a dork but do you mind if we study a little? I have a test on Wednesday and I really need to study but I'd really like to hang out with you. Plus of course it will make this whole thing seem more legit." He added.

Oh right. This isn't real. Well maybe we can be friends. At least then real feelings won't get in the way. This was just one friend helping another friend from a crazy stalker guy. No problem!

"Yeah, uh, no problem. I have some stuff I can work on too. It will be nice not to have to study alone. Normally I hole myself up in the library. So it will be nice to be at home with company." I was trying to sound positive. And I hoped he bought it.

We pulled up in front of the Delts frat house and everyone started pairing off. It was a little weird to have Emmett's huge arm around my shoulders but I liked it. Too bad this was only a rouse. I could get used to this I thought to myself.

As we all walked in I was keeping an eye out for my stalker but didn't see him luckily. Edward and Emmett led us towards the movie room. Must be nice to live in a house that has its own movie room!

"So what will it be tonight? Quite the selection we have here. There's everything from action to porn. Sorry ladies, no chick flicks! Who's picking the movie?" Edward said like it was casual to have porn in an area that multiple people use at one time. Ick!

"Thanks for letting us know you had porn. Kind of gross but understandable I guess." I laughed at Alice's nonchalance to the whole thing. "How about a good horror movie? I'll take any excuse to cuddle up with Jazzy! I know which one! Saw! Those always give me will willies!"

I really hate those movies. I can't sit through the entire movie without squealing like a girl. It's so sad! "Oh goodie! That one is always on the top of my list all time favorite movies!" The sarcasm was rolling off of me.

"Don't worry B., you have a strapping young lad to protect you!" Rose was laughing at me as she said that. She knew how much of a pussy I was when it came to scary movies. One time I got so scared I couldn't move from where I was sitting and I pissed myself. I just hoped she wouldn't bring it up now. I think I would die of embarrassment. "Do you need to use the potty before we start though?" That's it I was going to stab the blonde bitch in her sleep!

"I'm good thanks. Let's just get this shit started. Throw me a blanket and not one that is crusty!" I all but yelled at her.

"So I take it you're not a fan of horror movies, huh? Don't worry Bella Bean, I won't leave you!" And with that Emmett sat down and pulled me in close to him. Oh he smelled so good. I could sit there and smell him all night under the cover of being scared. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

Throughout the movie, I lived up to expectations and screamed like the girl I am or hid in the crook of Emmett's arm. And he would just hold me a little closer each time. If this was how scary movies were going to be then I'd opt for horror movies every time! At some point while I was curled into Em's side, I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remembered was being lifted up into my truck and driven home.

When I woke up, I was in my bed but still in my clothes from the day before and it was around two in the morning. Then there was this god awful loud snoring coming from the couch in my room. I looked over and there was Emmett stretched across the couch with his legs hanging over the arm and almost touching the floor. That could not be comfortable. But the next thing I noticed was his bare chest. I mean I already knew he was in great shape but the proof was in the pack. Even relaxed and sleeping I could clearly see the definition in his abs. I started counting them when I noticed I was drooling. I wasn't sure if I was the drooling from seeing him in that state or if it was just the drool from me sleeping. Either way I quickly closed my mouth and tip toed over to my closet to find a change of clothes. I found a cute pair of girly boxer briefs and a tank top. It was comfy and cute. Then I grabbed a blanket from the top shelf of my closet and brought it over to the sleeping bear on my couch. I quietly placed the blanket it on him when he spoke.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" He said as opened his eyes and smirked at me. Thank god the lights were out or I know I would've been as red as a stop light. I could only imagine what I said.

I answered the only way I knew how to. "Really? And I'm supposed to believe that. If I did happen to talk in my sleep, which I don't, what did I say?" I was trying to get him to spill but I knew it was a long shot!

"Oh no sweet cheeks," He was now staring at my ass in my booty shorts, "you're not getting off that easily. I'll let you know soon enough though. I hope you don't mind me staying here. I was a little worried James might come around so I thought I'd crash on your couch."

"No that's fine, but why don't you sleep up here. There's more than enough room for both of us. But if you're not comfortable with that I can sleep on the couch. I'm a lot smaller than you. And you are giving up the comfort of your room for me. Please?" I was starting to second guess everything. And I was really uncomfortable standing here in front of him, waiting for his rejection.

"Are you sure? I know you think you're small, but I am a huge bed hog, but if you're ok with us sharing your bed that's fine with me. Thanks Bella. I was starting to get pretty cramped up on your couch." He came over and gave me a bear hug before he flopped on my bed.

This was going to be a night of torture and pure bliss all in one. I just had to keep my thoughts to myself and I would be fine. Right?

**Closing Chapter Comments: **I hope you all like the story so far. Please review. And I was just wondering if any of you went and checked out my tumblr page that I added to my profile? Thanks everyone and hopefully I can keep the creative juices flowing and get another chapter out before too long!


	6. Chapter 6

**ME NOTE: **Thank you everyone. I am so happy with the response I'm getting for this story. Hopefully it's moving along nicely enough for you guys. Let me know what you guys think! Leave me some love! I don't know how some of the authors write twelve page chapters. I give them "mad props". LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters….SM is creator and genius behind them…but I have a twisted mind and want to play!

****Chapter 6****

**SUNDAY**

When I finally woke up for the day I was reminded I wasn't alone in my bed. The proof was the massive arm draped over my stomach holding me tightly to him. Emmett wasn't lying when he said he was a bed hog, but I honestly wasn't complaining. Even with his snoring I haven't slept that well in forever! As I was adjusting to waking up and enjoying the feeling of him holding me I quickly noticed a few other things; he was snuggling into my shoulder and leaving soft kisses there, and he was poking me in my backside with his rather large morning wood. I was so glad he was still asleep and I wasn't facing him. I knew I would be beat red. I couldn't help it and I started to giggle at the situation. Unfortunately that was all Emmett needed to wake up.

"Morning Sunshine! I see you're awake…and up." I couldn't not pick on him.

"Oh shit. Yeah, it happens every morning. Sorry!" He said as he quickly adjusted himself.

"And here I thought I might have been special or something. No worries. I don't have a penis, or club in your case, but I do know what happens with that part of a man's body in the morning. Come on, we should probably head down stairs before everyone starts to make their own story up of what happened up here." I got up and reached out my hand to Emmett to help him up.

Mr. Muscles had his own idea. As he reached for my hands he grabbed on and pulled me down on top of him. I knew I was blushing again. "Maybe we should let them think their stories. Then the rumors could get started and we wouldn't even have to lie. Everyone will have done it for us." As he finished talking he brushed a stray hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. This man was hypnotizing. And as soon as he had me in his trance he shot up, smacked me on the ass, and started stretching giving me another view of his bare chest. I couldn't look away. It was perfect. His shoulders were so wide and structured. His chest was firm and I wanted to touch him. His entire upper body started to taper in the most perfect masculine form. Last nights glimpse of his abdomen was nothing compared to this unrestricted view before me. Every muscle was defined. And I don't know what y'all call them but the "dips" right by his hips were almost as deep and pronounced as the dimples on his face. I really wanted to touch him.

"Like what you see Swan?" I was busted…yet again.

"Huh? What? Uh let's go down stairs. I was planning on making breakfast for everyone!" I was hoping the mention of food would be my saving grace and I wasn't disappointed.

"Food? Oh man. Enough said, lets move!" He didn't even wait for me before he was heading down stairs. Well at least he wasn't thinking of me ogling he body. Which even if I did get caught again I'd do it over and over. He is such a find specimen of man. Le sigh.

I tried to compose myself as I made my way downstairs. Once I made my way into the kitchen I started pulling out the ingredients for French toast. I figured the boys had to be getting sick of pancakes from Flapjacks so this would be a good change.

Emmett and I were chatting in the kitchen, asking each other a few more questions similar to yesterdays round of twenty questions. "So I never asked you what you're major was. I'm going to guess something to do with sports and athletics?"

"Well I can see how you would think that after getting a peak of this chiseled, god like physique of mine," he winked at me and smiled, "but actually I'm going for business. Sports are great and maybe I will do something with that but I'm not going to rely on them to support me. I'd like to own my own business."

I was pleasantly surprised by this. "Wow Em, and here I thought you were all jock there for a minute." I joked back.

As the smells of breakfast started wafting through the house everyone started to join us in the kitchen. Alice and Jasper came in and grabbed cups of coffee and Rose and Edward slumped down at the breakfast bar.

Alice was bouncing on Jasper's lap. "Oh Bella it smells so good! You haven't made your famous French toast in forever! What spurred this on?"

"I figured the guys have been spending a lot of time at Flapjacks so they probably weren't in the mood for pancakes, so viola, French toast! Help yourselves. Plates are out and the bacon is just about done." I told everyone.

It was so quiet. Everyone was shoveling food in their mouths. I had to grin to myself. Seeing everyone enjoy my cooking always made me feel good.

"Oh my god Bella, this has to be one of the best batches you've made!" Rose was nearly drooling.

"I agree! I don't think I've ever had such amazing food before. And that's saying something because I have eaten a lot of tasty foods in my day! So good. I think I just fell in love!" Emmett was saying. I got a little giddy feeling, even though I knew he was just saying that. I mean look at him. The man loves his food! "If this is even a hint of what I have to look forward to on Tuesday, we may have to make it a weekly date!" I knew at this point I was blushing and I didn't care.

After everyone was done, Emmett said he'd help clean up and it was the least he could do after that meal.

"No its fine Emmett, really I don't mind cleaning up. I do it every week." I tried to explain.

"Please? I want to. Plus it gives me a few more minutes where I get to hang out with you. Just don't tell any of the other frat brothers. They will expect me to clean up every time, and I just can't have that. Those guys are great but they're fucking slobs."

So we sat there and cleaned up and chatted about nothing really but it was nice. It was relaxing. Shortly after we finished the guys said they had to head out and that they had a house meeting. I didn't ask but I kind of got the impression that it might be about James. Ugh, just thinking about him gave me chills. Emmett and I exchanged numbers and said we'd see each other Tuesday night. It wasn't long after that that I was attacked by my two roommates.

"So little Miss innocent, what were you and the brick shit house doing up in your room last night? When I peaked in on you to make sure you were ok you two looked awfully cozy in your bed." Rose stated as she looked at me over the rim of her coffee mug.

"It was nothing. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Emmett slung over my couch and offered him the bed. Have you seen the man? I couldn't just let him sleep all cramped up like that. It's what a good hostess would do!" It sounded ridiculous even to me.

"Sure, sure B. We're just a little curious though, is he a good kisser?" Alice asked oh so nonchalantly.

I wish I knew. I thought to myself. "Um, I don't really know. We never kissed."

"Sounds like you'd like to know though! What happened after you woke up?" They were both staring at me. Why do they give me those looks? I always crumble when they look at me like that.

"Well…uh…he was holding me…and uh…I uh…think he was kissing my shoulders." I was interrupted by squeals. You'd think we were a bunch of fourteen year old girls talking about a first kiss. " too." I tried to rush it out but they heard it.

"O-M-G! Was he big? What did you do? Did you push back on him? Did he push back into you? Tell us everything!" Rose was yelling into my ear with a tight grasp on my arm. I was afraid I'd have bruises.

"Well there was no way I couldn't notice it…er…him…whatever. His little buddy wasn't little…at all. And I don't really know what happened after that in the sense of pushing on either of our behalves. I joked with him and he slapped my ass. Pretty much end of story. I feel comfortable with him but I don't want to get my hopes up you know? I'd like to say I'm cautiously optimistic and keep the idea open. But who knows." I sighed.

"Aw Bella Boo. Don't be a Debbie downer! Go with the flow. Everything will work out! Relax. Now what's this I hear about dinner Tuesday?" It was Alice's turn to badger me.

"Oh yeah, about that I need you guys to vacate the house at around six on Tuesday."

"And why should we do that for you? What's in it for us?" Rose was always looking for something.

"How about I make some food for you guys and I let you have a mini Bella Barbie session. Nothing to extreme but I want to look cute." I offered.

"Make it your lasagna and throw in some homemade garlic bread and you have a deal! And Alice gets to HELP with the outfit." I knew Rose was adding that for Alice's benefit.

"Deal. Now I'm going to go take a bath and change. I have some homework to do. Girl movie night tonight?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Enjoy your bath." Rose said with a wink.

As I sank into my bath I started to finally relax for the first time in what felt like days. After I had been in there for about five minutes or so, my mind started wondering. I couldn't stop thinking of Emmett. All the muscles and definition he had all over his body. From there, my mind wondered to this morning and the feel of his cock in my back.

_I can't help but think how it would be if he had pressed himself into my back. Would he be gentle and soft like the kisses he placed on my shoulders this morning or would he be rough and hard? I think he'd be soft today, but I can't help but think that he'd enjoy to be rough every once and awhile. I mean honestly, who doesn't like it rough every once and awhile? As I sink further into my bath of warm water I start to imagine his hands running over my bare thighs and trailing up to the sliver of skin that was exposed where my tank top rose up while snuggled into his chest this morning. Soon his hands start wondering higher under my thin layer of shirt, all the while moving faster behind me and his breathing getting shallower and starting to pant in to the crook of my neck._

The images flashing through my mind are so vivid I decide to take matters into my own hands...literally! My hands start slipping over the contours of my stomach. I'm not ripped like Emmett but I'm decently toned, and let my hands travel below the water and caress my hip bones hoping that someday I might actually feel his hands and fingers following this same path, leaving that tinggly feeling along the way. As I visualize Emmett touching me I notice the moistness gathering between my legs, and I know it's not from the bath water. As I'm about to finally ease the tension building in me and just millimeters from my clit I hear it...my phone vibrate letting me know I had a text message...I swear to Christ, if it is Rose or Alice I may just go ape shit on them and tie them together drowned them in a water torture all my own!

I looked down and it was the only person that could possibly get away with interrupting me at that moment...Emmett!

**Hey Bella Bean, just wondering what you're doing and curious to know if your roommates hounded you as much as the guys got on me?" ~Emmett**

Really...what am I doing RIGHT NOW?

**Um, I'm actually in the bath right now. And I got the third degree from my two nosy neighbors. LOL. What are you doing right now? ~Bella**

I had to check my phone because he didn't respond right away. **The bath huh? Is there room for two? Just kidding. But quite the visual...I'll save that for later! ~Emmett**

HOLY SHIT!

**Well I just finished a run and I was wondering if you wanted to grab some ice cream with me? ~Emmett**

**Sure, can you give me a few so I can get decent? I can meet you at the house so we have more face time in front of everyone, if you want? ~Bella**

**If you take more than twenty minutes to get over here I'll know you were taking care of business thinking of me. So make it quick! ~Emmett**

Ah fuck! **I'll be there in fifteen. And don't worry that is tucked away for later! See ya soon. ~Bella**

I sank into the tub and stayed there for a minute before getting out. I at least had time to wash my hair and make myself smell pretty while I was in. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and tossed on a pair of jeans with my favorite Beatles t-shirt and a hoodie over top. After I applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara I was out the door. And all in ten minutes.

I arrived at his frat house in just under the fifteen minute time limit I'd given myself. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Frat houses' were much different in the day when they weren't hosting keggers. One of the brothers answered the door, I was afraid James might answer but I knew that Emmett was expecting me The kid lead me to Em's room and since the door was opened let me in. Once in I noticed it was empty. No Emmett. Again I got nervous but soon he walked in wearing a pair of low slung jeans and no shirt exposing those dips again. My jaw fell open but I think I was quick enough to close it before getting caught again.

"Speedy huh? I don't know many girls that can get ready that quickly and still look as cute as you do. Ready?" How can he say something like that and be so casual about it. Must be a man thing I swear.

"Yeah, I'm ready when ever you are. Let's go."

"Ok, but I'm driving this time." He said as he grabbed my hand and entwined our hands and led us down through the house. I thought I saw James peaking his head out of one of the rooms but I wasn't going to think of that right now. Even if it was for show I was enjoying the feeling of Emmett's hand holding mine.

As we walked out to his Jeep Wrangler, I noticed some of the guys were outside playing basketball or football in the yard and others were just hanging out. Emmett opened my door and was leaning down to what I thought was help me up in his jeep on steroids when he whispered; "I say we give our audience something to talk about." And before I could respond and leaned down and caressed my cheek with one hand and placed a soft kiss on my lips before deepening it. II was shocked but I didn't hesitate to respond. I stood higher on my toes to run my fingers through his short curls run my hands over his chest. I could get used to this. And as soon as it started he was pulling away with a smirk on his face and lifting me into his jeep.

I was dumbstruck. I was all of a sudden super shy and went to push a stray hair behind my ear when Emmett tucked it behind for me. I was so lost in my own little world I hadn't even noticed when he got in the vehicle. OK SNAP OUT OF IT ISABELLA! I could do this. I could play this game...right? Time will tell I guess.

We pulled out of the driveway and turned down the street when Emmett finally spoke up. "Way to play along Bella. You didn't balk or anything. If I didn't already know what was going on I would've believed you too!" He looked over at me. But this time the look in his eyes was different. I couldn't place it exactly, but I wouldn't forget it either. That look seemed too serious for the fun loving guy sitting next to me. I had to lighten the mood!

"Well, when I have something good to work with, it's not hard to get into the roll." I winked at him. "So what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I was trying to turn this conversation around any way I could.

"Hmmm...tricky question. I don't have one favorite flavor. My choice of ice cream depends on my mood for the day." He says looking way to serious for the topic of conversation until he can't hold back his smile any longer.

"Uh huh. You're like so mysterious." I can't help bit laugh at him.

We were pulling up to a little ice-cream parlor that I didn't recognize. I must have looked a little confused because Emmett spoke at that moment walking around to help me out. "This is my hidden treasure! This is one of the best ice-cream places in town! Welcome to J.C.'s Scoops." He waved his hand towards the store front.

"Oh your hidden treasure. You take your ice-cream seriously I see." I was giggling at him and then he snatched me up by my waist and swung me around and threw me over his shoulder.

"Fine, you want to laugh then I'll take you back." He was threatening me.

"No no no! I love ice cream. Sorry no more picking. No put me down you big lug! I pinched his ass and then tried tickling him.

"Lady, if you don't want me to drop you on your head you may want to stop that!

"But this is so much fun!"

"Alright you asked for it!" He started to let go of me and I squealed!

"Ok Ok you win. I'll stop." God I haven't giggled like that in forever. "Now put me down so we can get some ice-cream!"

He put me down and I smacked his ass for good measure and started to run but he caught up with me pretty quickly. At this point he had my arms pinned behind me and was pressed up against me. I looked up at him only to see him smiling down at me.

"Come along Miss Bella, I'm in the mood for some cookies'n'cream ice-cream."

"And what does that say about your mood for today?" I ask.

He took my hand and pulled me forward to the window. "It means I am feeling playful and youthful. And they have some of the best kind here. What would you like?"

"Hmm...I've always been one for black raspberry. I will get that I think. Oh with Jimmies to please!"

"Ahh...see that means you are in an exotic kind of mood."

"Oh really Mr. McCarty, and how does my choice of ice-cream tell you all that?" I cross my arms across my chest, trying to look intimidating but I can't keep a straight face.

"Well, if you choose strawberry you would've been saying you aren't boring but with black raspberry, you were telling me you aren't normal, and what I mean is, you come to a fork in the road to go left or right and you take the path that can barely be seen. You are not normal!" He stated matter of factly.

"Well that's some compliment. Thanks...I think." I took my cone and we walked over to the bench.

We sat around and talked about nothing just enjoying the others company. Just as we were finishing our cold treat the skies opened up and began to drench us in rain. As we tried running to the car I couldn't keep up, needless to say I ended up getting a very fast and bumpy piggy back ride on one fine Emmett McCarty! He dropped me in the jeep and ran over to his side of the car. Once in he proceeded to shake himself off and drench me all over again! I couldn't help but laugh at him. Then he surprised me again. He leaned over brushed my face clean of any water drops with his hands and tucked my hair away from my eyes. He was so different than his appearance. The build of Emmett's body would have you think that he would squish anything that he touched, but that wasn't the case with me. His touches and caresses were soft and gentle. The way my face was cradled in his hands made me feel fragile but in a good way. I felt my eyes start to close and I tilted my head into his hands. I heard him chuckle and pull away to start the car. I was more confused than ever. Thank god I was getting my girls night with Alice and Rose. All too soon we were pulling up to his house and getting out. He walked me over to my truck and opened my door for me. Again I got the feeling he was being sweet but also checking to make sure there weren't any surprises left for me by James. Once I squeezed past him I got on my toes so I could reach his face and gave him a quick kiss and whispered in his ear that ii had a really great time. I couldn't look at him after I did that so I closed the door and started the truck. As I was pulling out of the drive way I finally looked back to see him standing there in the rain watching me. Once he knew I was looking he smiled and waved to me. I'm so fucked up right now. I need my girls!

**Another ME note: I am wondering if I should do any chapters in anyone else's POV? Thoughts or suggestions? Anyone want to know whats going on in Emmett's head? Thanks again everyone! I love getting reviews and I try to respond to all of them! Enjoy!**


End file.
